


Дневник навязчивых идей

by your_old_PC



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Crossdressing (allusion), Fluff, Jacob is a dork, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_old_PC/pseuds/your_old_PC
Summary: Якобу непременно надо подарить Ньюту нечто волшебное в знак благодарности за всё хорошее. Он просит о помощи Куини, и та убеждает его сделать кое-что неправильное.





	Дневник навязчивых идей

**Author's Note:**

> саншайн!AU, ангел!Куини, сводница!Куини и другие штампы из 2017. Намёк на кроссдрессинг.

Якоб остановился на пороге комнаты Ньюта и осмотрелся, будто ждал, что тот не ушёл с сёстрами Голдштейн по делам в волшебный квартал, а прячется за шторой.

«Это нехорошо».

Комод выглядел как именно то место, куда бы захотелось спрятать что-то секретное. Если бы у Якоба была штука, о которой рассказывала Куини, он бы положил её… да, в нижний ящик, под постельное бельё.

«Я точно попаду в ад».

В первом ящике ровными стопками лежали сорочки и ещё какая-то одежда, рыться в ней было неудобно.

«Интересно, если волшебство существует, то куда на самом деле попадают люди после смерти?»

Во втором обнаружились носки и прочее, к чему прикасаться было совсем неловко. Будь это вещи другого мужчины, а не Ньюта…

«Не слишком ли философскими вопросами ты задаёшься, Якоб, пока копаешься в белье? Ньют, лучше бы ты и на комод поставил магглоотвод, чтобы всякие вроде меня не рылись тут».

А вот в третьем, как и ожидалось, — постельное на смену. Якоб сунул руку под белые крахмальные простыни и действительно нащупал нечто бархатное. Он вытащил книжечку с ладонь величиной, в розовом переплёте, с выдавленными золотистыми рунами. Она действительно выглядела как вещь, которую могла бы подарить Куини с большой любовью. Якоб сел на кровать Ньюта, книжечку положил рядом, так и не решившись открыть.

Сёстры Голдштейн приехали в гости вчера. У Тины были дела в английском Министерстве, а Куини составила ей компанию, потому что сестры не должны разлучаться, и потому что кое-кому очень хотелось пройтись по лондонским магазинам, торгующим женскими штучками. Куини и пришла идея отметить годовщину их общего знакомства, которая наступала шестого декабря — то есть послезавтра.

Якоб считал, что никогда не сможет сполна отблагодарить Ньюта за всё, что тот сделал для него: если бы не его серебряные скорлупки яиц окками, в Лондоне бы не открылась «Качественная выпечка Ковальски», не знавшая отбоя от покупателей. Если бы не Ньют, Якоб бы попросту забыл волшебный мира — а теперь он не просто помнил, он жил в нём. Уже целый год Якоб делил квартиру с Ньютом, в свободное время помогал ему с заболевшими животными и уборкой стойл и загонов, ждал из путешествий и занимался домом.

Поэтому к годовщине знакомства он решил сделать подарок-сюрприз, и за приготовлением ужина поинтересовался у Куини, что может пригодиться Ньюту. Оказалось, что таким простым вопросом он поставил ее в тупик.

— Ньют никогда ни о чём подобном не думал. Ты же знаешь, он у нас такой… самодостаточный. У него теперь всё есть для счастья.

Куини взмахнула палочкой, и идеально ровные кругляшки моркови нырнули в кипящую воду, а за ними полетели остальные овощи, хотя те, которые нарезал Якоб руками вышли не такими ровными. Магия позволяла приготовить суп намного быстрее, да такой вкусный, что язык можно проглотить. Если бы Якоб так сваливал одновременно все овощи в кастрюлю, получилось бы скорее всего неапетитное и малосъедобное варево. 

— Поэтому ко дню рождения я прислала ему одну вещь… — продолжила Куини, занявшаяся теперь приготовлением рагу.  
— Думаешь, ему нужна ещё одна такая же?  
— Ни в коем случае. Это дневник желаний. Волшебники пишут в них то, чего им хочется больше всего.  
— Не думаю, что Ньют хоть раз им воспользовался. Он же учёный. Ты же знаешь — он если и напишет туда что-нибудь, то исключительно о своих зверях. Например, пожелает, чтобы больше не истребляли угробов, а над окками всегда были защитные чары от волшебников и не-магов.

Якоб поймал загадочную улыбку Куини, спохватился, что выдаст себя мыслями или даже глупой от влюблённости физиономией, и тут же начал думать об уборке в загоне сносорога, как он надеялся, достаточно неаппетитной, чтобы Куини расхотелось читать его мысли. В чугунном сотейнике тем временем уже поджарились до золотистого цвета лук и морковь, к ним же отправилась говядина: Куини великодушно освободила его от необходимости нарезать мясо.

— Нет, дневник так не действует, милый, он же волшебный. В нем не надо ничего писать, слова сами появляются внутри. Видишь ли, есть такие навязчивые мысли... они точат тебя, как термиты… — Куини явно знала об этом не понаслышке. Печально вздохнув, она продолжила чуть более жизнерадостно: — Дневник впитывает их, и волшебник меньше мучается. А самые заветные желания могут сбыться именно тогда, когда маг перестаёт терзаться ими.  
— Мне бы такая штука тоже не помешала.  
— Мне жаль, милый, но это только для магов. Но я к чему о нём говорю — тебе нужно всего лишь найти этот дневник и прочитать.  
— Да как можно!

Якоб едва не плеснул в сотейник пива больше, чем требовалось, и еле удержался, чтобы самому не хлебнуть. Куини сложила руки на груди:  
— Значит, мне слушать мысли Ньюта по твоей просьбе можно? Хочешь переложить ответственность?  
— Что ты, солнышко, ни в коем случае!  
— Просто загляни на последнюю страницу, узнай, чего Ньюту страстно хочется, и всё. И вообще, почему ты сам не спросишь?  
— Я бы подарил ему что-нибудь на своё усмотрение, но пока не знаю всех ваших магических штучек. А спрашивать... Хотелось бы, чтобы это был сюрприз. Пусть почувствует себя счастливым, как я, когда он мне что-то дарит.

Куини добавила специи и зелень, тщательно посолила и попробовала, затем протянула деревянную ложку ему. Как и ожидалось, волшебное рагу получилось идеальным: пряным, солоноватым и сытным.

— А какие мысли мучают тебя? Неужели только уборка? Ты постоянно думаешь о загонах и всяком таком… фу… Ньют тебя просто эксплуатирует.  
— Нет, я сам хочу помогать. Что мучает... ну, знаешь, еда. Я же люблю поесть. Постоянно думаю: вот бы съесть кусочек того, кусочек этого…  
— Сделаю вид, что поверила.

Куини ущипнула Якоба за щёку и больше, к его огромному облегчению, о навязчивых мыслях не спрашивала.

***

Утром все, кроме Якоба, ушли по своим делам, потому что по субботам у него был выходной. Ньют оставил пару поручений: дать микстуру маленькому ниффлерёнку, который накануне подавился фольгой, и покормить беременных лунных коровок — им теперь требовалось торфа в два раза больше. Якоб быстро справился. Также нужно было встретить Банти и при необходимости помочь ей: та воспринимала Якоба не иначе как своего ассистента и всегда находила, чем занять.

Но до прихода рыжеволосой помощницы было еще полчаса, и Якоб направился в спальню Ньюта...

— Ладно, Якоб, просто возьми и посмотри. Это же ради Ньюта.

Он открыл первую страницу и только потом вспомнил, что нужно начинать с конца,, чтобы знать, о чём мечтает Ньют именно сейчас. Но перевернуть страницу не смог. Так и сидел, уставившись на надпись: «Хочу снова держать Якоба за руку».

— Может, это что-то иносказательное?

Якоб перевернул страницу. «Хочу поцеловать Якоба». Нет, ну это точно не иносказательное.

Он ощутил себя на месте Куини, которая впервые прочла чужие тайные мысли, тщательно скрываемые и лелеемые. Даже будучи школьником, пускай и не самым робким, он не заливался румянцем, а тут почувствовал, что щёки горят. «Может, это вообще не о тебе. Не такое уж и редкое имя. Не выдумывай себе лишнего».

Якоб даже смирился, что Ньют мечтает о его тёзке. Он был уверен, что поступает совсем скверно и лезет в чужую личную жизнь гигантскими волосатыми ручищами, но не мог оторваться от дневника.

А на следующей странице увидел картинку. Конечно, Ньют мог влюбиться в другого парня по имени Якоб. Но чтобы этот парень ещё и выглядел точно так же — такого совпадения быть не могло.

Якоб быстро пролистал дневник. Пальцы не слушались от нахлынувших чувств. Там были ещё картинки, некоторые даже движущиеся, и надписи. Одна страница была полностью исписана его именем. Якоб резко захлопнул книжечку и сжал между ладонями. На лбу выступил пот.

Какой же он урод. Влез в чужие вещи и в чужую тайну, а ещё и целый год ни за что ни про что мучил человека своим безмолвием, своей трусостью. Если бы Якоб с самого начала признался в любви, Ньют бы не терзался так. Как же скверно-то!

В середине дневника была огромная надпись на весь разворот, словно вырезанная ножом на коже: «Хочу, чтобы Якоб прочитал этот дневник и мне не пришлось бы говорить всё это вслух, и оно перестало бы меня преследовать! Чтобы всё это закончилось!» Дрожь пробежала по телу, словно Якоба окатило ледяной водой. «Сбывается…»

Он поспешил спрятать дневник, убедился, что тот лежит на прежнем месте, и захлопнул ящик.

Якоб ходил по спальне туда-сюда и нервно потирал руки и плечи. Посмотрел на часы. Банти должна была прийти минут через двадцать, а то и раньше, она девушка пунктуальная. Он взлохматил взмокшие кудри пятернёй и посмотрелся в зеркало.

— Не горячись.

Якоб и так сегодня слишком часто говорил сам с собой, и уже начинал опасаться, как бы это не вошло в привычку. Долгое время рядом не было человека, который бы помогал навести порядок в голове, поэтому Якоб стал вот так наставлять себя сам.

— Во-первых, ты спросишь Банти, о чём мечтает магозоолог. Во-вторых, всё честно расскажешь Ньюту и выяснишь, что у него на уме. В-третьих, завтра пойдёшь с Куини в этот их магический квартал и купишь всё необходимое. А сейчас — прекрати думать хотя бы о самых неправильных вещах из этого дневника.

***

Вечером шестого декабря Якоб зашёл в спальню к Ньюту и вручил подарок в простой картонной коробке, обёрнутой писчей бумагой и перетянутой бечёвкой. По совету Банти он взял набор крепких самопишущих перьев, которые никогда не терялись, а от себя добавил упаковку перьев-леденцов из кондитерской лавки. Ньют выглядел сконфуженным, но довольным.

— Как ты угадал? Я как раз хотел такие купить, но забывал всё время. Тебе стоило мне сказать, я бы тоже приготовил тебе подарок. Неудобно так.  
— Ты и так мне даришь слишком много.

Якобу понадобилось усилие, чтобы продолжить. Он глубоко вздохнул.

— Послушай, я заранее прошу прощения. Мне нет оправданий. Я ужасно поступил. Но я читал твой дневник. Тот, что тебе Куини прислала.  
— Вот как.

Ньют сложил руки на груди.

— Продолжай, пожалуйста.

Видимо, Ньют вообразил себе худшее, поэтому Якоб ещё раз извинился и пробормотал:

— Я желаю того же. С тобой, разумеется, — быстро поправился он. — Я люблю тебя. Признаться, даже мечтать не мог, что это взаимно. Думал, если я буду рядом, то мне и этого достаточно. А тут вдруг такое.  
— Любишь?

Якоб кивнул и протянул ему руку, Ньют осторожно пожал её. Может, и стоило пострадать год, чтобы сейчас наслаждаться этим мигом взаимности.

— Наверное, теперь мы должны поцеловаться?

Якоб догадывался, что у Ньюта мало опыта в этих делах или же он слишком ошарашен услышанным, поэтому сам приподнялся на цыпочки и поцеловал Ньюта, а затем положил его руку себе на бедро, чтобы Ньют нащупал под брюками застёжку от пояса для чулок. Якоб не увидел, почувствовал скорее, что Ньют улыбается.

— Это… это то, что я думаю?  
— Некоторые твои мечты мне очень понравились.

Теперь Якоб, да и Ньют наверняка тоже, не сомневался: дневник в самом деле волшебный, потому что всё в нём написанное сбылось — или обещало сбыться в ближайшем будущем.


End file.
